


Just Another Customer Really

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, POV Outsider, mental illness slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: New member of staff at Crowley's usual bar getting the rundown on one of its regulars and what to expect.





	Just Another Customer Really

...and then there's AJ. Comes in maybe once a month or so. Red hair, skinny, dresses like an aging rockstar, complete with permanent sunglasses. Drinks like one too, heavy and expensive, but his card's always good for it, and he never causes any trouble, just sits at a table and rambles nonsense about angels and demons for a few hours. Mind you, he's been coming in regularly since before I started here, and that's coming up on 15 years now, and he doesn't look a day older than the first time I saw him, so there's something a bit weird there. Not the only weird thing about him, but I guess cryptids like a quiet drink same as anyone else, and like I said, he doesn't get into fights or anything, so he's harmless.

Like, the other day, he's working on his third bottle and he yells something about nutters out of the blue, which, yeah mate, we all know you are one, only just realized? Then he pays up quick and scarpers out of there like his tail's on fire, and when I go to clear his table, there's three full bottles just sitting there, like he never drank any of it in the first place. We got a special shelf for those refilled ones, here, with his name on. He asks for something, you take it from this shelf first, you understand? I'll show you how to reseal the bottles later.

I tell, you, bartenders like us see folks at their weirdest and worst, and while he's up there among them, I could tell you other tales that would pin your ears back. Refilling bottles aren't even close, and you can sell them to him again and again, because he has his little favourites. Wish more folk did it, it'd be good for the bottom line. All told, you just give him what he asks for, take his money, and let him ramble to himself. Don't care if he does call himself a demon, the ones you really want to watch out for are the ones that get drunk-mean, not drunk-chatty. They can do you a right lot of damage, and I will say this, they tend to wander off elsewhere when AJ comes in rather than bother him, which makes for an easy night for us, understand?

Now, other regulars you need to keep an eye out for are...


End file.
